An Angel's Love Story
by akibakei gaijin
Summary: If you had only a month to live, how would you spend your time? That is what 17 year old Tenshimi must decide. While she has a rather distorting past she wants to make as many memories as she possibly can to help piece her remaining time together. Some mi
1. An Uncertain Feeling

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Prologue**

**If you had only a month to live, how would you spend your time? That is what 17 year old Tenshimi must decide. While she has a rather distorting past she wants to make as many memories as she possibly can to help piece her remaining time together. Some mistakes can never be taken back as every one of us finds out sooner or later. Coming to Tokyo to see her true love one last time, she wonders will he still love her? She has only thirty days to go to Tokyo, graduate, meet the only person who holds the key to her heart, and fall in love with him all over again. Can she do it? **

**Chapter 1: An Uncertain Feeling**

"**Wake up!" Shinji's mom yelled at him. "You'll be late for school!" Shinji was your average high school student. About 5'6, broad shoulders, laid back personality. Although he didn't quite yet fully understand what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he was happy with the way things were going right now. He was loved by the girls at the school, friends with almost everyone in his class and loved by the teachers. He didn't worry about what things would be like a year, even 2 years from now. Shinji's father had died when he was 10 years old from a car accident. Ever since that time Shinji had never really had much confidence in anything. He lived day to day without a care in the world. His mom worked two jobs to try and make ends meet as best she could, no matter how ungrateful Shinji appeared to be sometimes. "I'm up!" Shinji yelled. "Is breakfast done?" "Yes, it's downstairs and on the table, We're all out of syrup though." Shinji's mom replied politely. Shinji was tired of living in poverty. He wanted to help his mother out but she wouldn't let him. She always told him studies come first.**

**After eating break fast Shinji had gone upstairs to grab his backpack and wish his mother goodbye. After taking about 5 steps up the stairs he found a small piece of paper folded up. Being curious about why such a thing was in the middle of the stairs he picked it up and attempted to read it. "We are sorry to inform you that we still have not received your payment for rent. This puts you two months behind in your payments. We have no choice but to take action if you are late another month. We are sorry for the inconvenience." Shinji was shocked having read such a thing. Who would have ever thought that his mother had such troubles? She certainly didn't say anything about it to him. He thought they had no secrets between each other. He didn't want to worry his mother anymore, so he decided to keep the fact that he knew to himself. He had placed it right back on the stairs where he had found it and pretended he had never read it. "Mom, I'm heading out!" "You need your backpack don't you?!" his mother said in a confirming voice. Shinji rushed upstairs to grab his backpack before he had taken off. **

"**HEY!! C'mon man we're gonna be late." Sakurai has been Shinji's friend since about the third grade. While his mother has never really admired him, he has always been a good friend. Shinji rushed out the door as fast as he could to join his friend. "Sorry, I got kinda held up." Because his friend had a car, Shinji never had to walk to school, except the days when Sakurai would call in sick or some other unexpected event, in which case he usually took the bus like most everyone else. **

**On the drive to school Shinji couldn't get the note out of his head. He tried convincing himself that he didn't care; everything was going to be ok. However, he was mature enough to know otherwise. "Whatsup? You look a bit down today." After being friends for this long there was no doubt that his friend knew something was wrong. Even so he did not want to bother Sakurai with his problems. Things were hard enough as they were, having an exam today and such. "Nothing, just tired, that's all." "Whip up into shape man, we got that test today! Plus you've got to meet you know who..!" Sakurai said as he looked over at his friend with a Convincing look. Yuna had always been one of Shinji's closest friends. But he couldn't let her see him like this, he was a mess. None the less he promised her he would come to see her after school. She lived right around the corner from the school so the distance he would walk was always very little. She lived in the upper class neighborhood, away from the rural and sub areas. **

"**Ok, were here." Sakurai said as he was unloading his backpack out of the back of his car. He noticed Shinji was just sitting there, kind of a staring out into space look. He snapped his fingers and yelled, "HEY! C'mon snap out of it, we're here. What's wrong with you today? You don't seem to be yourself..." "I told you I'm just tired." "HEY GUYS!!" Yuna said as she ran out to the parking lot to greet them. She gave Sakurai a big hug and gave a friendly kiss to Shinji on the cheek. "Hey that's not fair! Why does he get the kiss and I get the hug?" "Because he's my bestest friend!" she said in a perky little girl voice. "Yeah right…" Shinji said in a cough to hide his words. "Huh?" Yuna asked. "Nothing, nothing. Shall we?" Shinji said as he pretended not to notice her feelings towards him. "That's the last time I give you a kiss you jerk!" Yuna whispered to herself. "Huh?" "Oh nothing, shall we?"**

**Shinji's classes were all divided with his friends, so he never really had both of his friends in one class together. The first class was always Shinji's favorite, math! He loved it because everything in math always made logical sense; no matter what way you did a problem as long as it came out right it was correct. He was always a very logical person and never really believed in anything he couldn't see with his own eyes. His partner for this class was none other than Yuna herself. Although she was horrible at the subject and had joined up soley to be with Shinji, she enjoyed the challenge. **

**The professor, Mr. Yuji was very strict. "Ok class, have your homework assignments on your desks and I'll have someone go around and pick them up for me!" Yuna was always a klutz, and this time had forgotten to bring her homework. She knew she would get in trouble this time. Shinji volunteered to collect the papers. The first he attempted to collect because they sat beside each other was of course, Yuna's. "Yuna where is your homework?" He whispered as he noticed nothing lying on top of her desk. With a speechless response he already knew what had happened. "Yuna…" "I'm sorry Shinjikun." She said as she sat there biting her nail nervously. He continued to collect papers and signed Yuna's name on his own, figuring she could use the points more so than him. After taking them up to the teacher an apology was stated for forgetting his. Yuna was in shock. He had never done something like that for her, she couldn't believe it. Could it have been that kiss this morning? Maybe he knew how she had really felt after all. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. As Shinji was about to sit down, she said thank you in a very eccentric voice and blushed. "Whatever…" Yuna had grown to hate those words, it put a certain uncertain atmosphere in the air.**

**The bell rung and it was already lunch time. Shinji got ready to grab a tray as Yuna snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm, releasing the tray onto the floor. "Yuna!" "Shinjikun, I'm buying your lunch today. After all you did help me out a lot…!" Shinji wondered where his friend was… normally about now he would break in to release the tension but he couldn't find him anywhere. Yuna was bouncy with a tingling joy inside of her. For the first time the boy she had a crush on might have sent her a sign. "FINALLY!" she thought. "Let's see, you need your veggies Shinji, and a bit of meat never hurts anyone! OH! And here's a slice of cake for dessert." "What are you my mother?" He said sarcastically. Yuna had gone so fast with picking out his food for him he didn't even know what it was that was on his plate. "Um, Yuna, I think this is enough…" "Hmm… fine…" "Why aren't you getting anything?" Shinji asked curiously. "Well my parents gave me enough for just one lunch so… I'm not hungry anyway!" She said while laughing. "If you would like, we can split it?!" Shinji said as he made an unconfirmed face, not knowing what her answer would be. "Su-re…! Why not..!" She responded. Why was he doing this? This wasn't like him… Having lunch alone, with a girl?! Was it to keep his mind off his financial troubles, his father, why?**

**The final bell rang; meaning the end of school has finally come. None the less a very surprised Shinji walks outside only to discover Sakurai's car is parked with a note attached saying, "Hey buddy! Sorry I can't be there to pick you up today, but you and Yuna go ahead, I've got a few things I have to stay for. Well, CYA later… P.S. pick me up around 8 tonight at the school." Since Shinji had promised to come to Yuna's house afterwards, he had no choice but to go…, but alone? And why all of a sudden did his friend lend him his car like this. The first thought that traveled through his head was, "It must be a setup!" More importantly, what was it that his friend was doing that he had to stay after class? **


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit**

**Shinji called his mother to tell her he was simply going over to his friend's house for the afternoon. He wasn't looking forward to going over there again; she was so spazed out over him coming over. He just didn't think of her in that way, his heart belonged to someone else. She was more like the annoying baby sister. This would now make the fourth time he came to visit her at her house. Shinji had carelessly tossed their book bags in the back of the car and had opened the door for her before getting in himself. "Is it ok if I listen to my new cd? I just got it yesterday but haven't had the chance to listen to it yet." Yuna said with a kind voice. "Sure… What cd?" "It's Tamaki Nami's newest single, Cross Season. I'm so excited to hear it." "Newest? ..." Shinji said as he let out a good laugh. "That was released last year!" "Well meanie it's new to me!!!" Yuna said. **

**Sakurai was wondering how those two were doing right about now. Would his friend finally be lead by his heart and not by his eyes? "Ah, probably not" he whispered to himself. If anyone knew Shinji, it was Sakurai; they shared everything growing up; from friendship to secrets that no one else knew. In the mean time he had some unfinished business to attend to. He had pulled out his cell phone and found the number for the flower shop he stored in there yesterday. **

**Shinji's mother's name was Yuuki. She was named after her great grandmother who at the time was a nurse that had served in World War Two. Her name was derived from the two kanji characters "Brave" and "Feeling" She had grown up in a small town on the wave raging shores of Okinawa, where she first met her husband and gave birth to her first and only son. Her husband is clearly where her son had inherited his traits… she thought. Thinking back she stopped what she was doing and pulled out the only picture she had left of her family taken together. The rest had been burned in a fire long ago that had taken place in their first house. After the incident Yuuki's husband two argued that it would be better to move to a city somewhere, somewhere they could have a better life. They had gotten lucky the next day when a new car plant had opened up in the suburbs of Tokyo itself. He had taken a flight for an interview and the next day the company had called him back telling him he had the job if he wanted it. "How nice it would be to go back, to those memories." She quietly whispered to herself.**

"**Yes, I said a dozen roses… Also if there is any way you could just surprise her without her knowing…?" "Absolutely sir, when are they to be delivered?" "In two weeks, there will be a small graduation party for the twelfth grade at six 'o clock that day. I've spoken to the principal; she will be the next to last one that comes on stage to say a few words, after that it will be my turn. I will give you the signal and you will come on stage and present the flowers to her." "Ok, so six 'o clock on the 27****th****?" "HA-I" "Ok, we appreciate your business. Thank you." Sakurai couldn't believe the brilliant scheme he had thought up. This time he would have her heart for sure.**

**Yuna reached over to replay the song for the thirteenth time in a row when Shinji grabbed her hand and said in a calm, yet sarcastic voice, "Don't you think thirteen times is enough?, besides were like two minutes from your house…!" "I only counted twelve…Anyway that's two more minutes I can hear this song isn't it?" She said in a very girly voice. "Twelve? No wonder you're failing math……" He silently whispered. "Look! Here's your house!" Shinji parked up on the driveway and went around to grab there things out of the back. Yuna went inside the house to find excitingly that her parents were gone. All she found was a note attached to the icebox that explained they would be back later that night. "Hmmmm… This could be interesting…" she thought to herself. **

**Shinji had just laid their things on the floor next to the couch while admiring a book shelf full of old math books he'd never noticed before. With his fascination with math he could not let the opportunity pass him up to steal a peek at what would be inside. Yuna had gone into the kitchen to make some green tea for her guest, but she couldn't remember where her parents stored the fancy cups she obtained as a birthday present from her grandfather last year. "Shinjikun!!! Come help me real quick!" She said just trying to grab his attention and selfishly reflect it upon herself. Shinji had walked in with a book in his hand that he planned to use and help her with her math to pass the final exam. "What's that? Why is there a book in your hand silly?" Yuna said curiously. "Oh, umm… I was going to use this to help you with your studies…" Shinji softly replied. Yuna started to laugh out loud when she said, "You're here to spend time with me not read to me!!!" Shinji couldn't understand why she didn't take her studies seriously. "The education you grow with in your youth opened doors when you were ready to stand on your own two feet." He thought to himself. Well, maybe he really did need a break, he only a couple hours of sleep due to the test he had in social studies earlier this morning. **

"**SHINJIKUN!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!" Yuna said excitedly. He wondered what would get a girl so excited like that. "What?" He said as he was cupping his ears, acting as if he were trying to protect them. "It's a carnival! And it's coming here tonight! ... Shinjikun…" she said while looking him straight in the eye. "You wanna go out with me right?" At that moment he felt 1000 blunt spears shoot him in the back. (DOKIDOKI) Unsure of what to say, he said the first thing that came to mind. "What do you mean? We're just friends I thought? I mean…Don't misunderstand my feelings for you…" Shinji said in a rather harsh tone. "I'm just joking… You aren't my type anyway…" She said while smiling. "But I want to go to this fair Shinjikun!! Take me!! Please!!" She said with a pair of puppy dog eyes. "What time should we leave?" "YE-S-!!" She said while giving Shinji a big hug. "You're the best."**

**Shinji had stepped outside to make a call and tell his mother he would be going to a carnival tonight. His mother answered with a concerned voice "A carnival?" "Yep, Yuna wants me to take her to some carnival that's going to be in town tonight only. So I figure I'll be home around nine 'O clock tonight or so." Shinji said. "Well, that's ok but, I just got a call from our old friends back in Okinawa and they want to come and visit while they're in Tokyo before they leave tomorrow. They'll be here about five O' clock this evening if you're interested. I told them you might be here, so I left it open for you." Shinji didn't know what to do. If he skipped out on this Yuna might never forgive him, on the other hand, he hasn't seen his childhood girlfriend in what felt like an eternity. **

**Her name was Tenshimi, using the kanji characters for "Heavenly", "Child" and "Beautiful". While she had a Japanese name, she was half American as well. She was the daughter of an American soldier living abroad at the time. However, like Shinji, she never really grew to know her father very well. He had been stationed there for about two years and then he just disappeared into thin air one day. No one has heard from him since. Unfortunately after the fire and the new job in Tokyo being offered to Shinji's father, they had to part ways and say their goodbyes. Shinji of course was only eight years old at the time. But they really liked each other, and had made a yubisaki to get married in the future that they sketched deeply into the sand. Shinji wondered what she must look like now, if she still had those buckteeth and dorky ponytails. Did she find someone after he left? There were so many questions rushing through his head he didn't know what to think anymore. She was made fun of by almost everyone at the school except Shinji, which saw something beyond her appearance. And to think she was coming tonight. But there is no way he could introduce her to someone like Yuna, she's the jealous type and if she finds out the history behind those two there's no telling what she would do. "Wait! There has to be a way that I can do both… … …I got it; dinner doesn't even start till five, afterwards in which I can rush off to the carnival with Yuna. HA! It's perfect… no one will ever know about the switch…" **


	3. Glimpse of an Angel

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 3: Glimpse of an Angel**

**After having explained it to Yuna that he would have to run home for a little bit but would return later on to pick her up for the carnival, things were starting to look up. All he would have to do is devote about three hours to dinner and then return to pick up Yuna and go to the carnival. It was perfect! "Yuna!! I'm going to return in a couple of hours ok? Then we'll go to the fair…ok?" "Ok…!" She said with a confused look on her face. "But where are you going for that long? I thought we were supposed to have a day to ourselves. You promised me." She said wearing a slight frown. "I know and I'm really sorry but something unexpected came up and I have no choice but to go." "I'll go with you!!!" Yuna said spastically. Shinji didn't expect that kind of response from her, but had to quickly think of a way to say no in a way that didn't sound suspicious. "I would love for you to go but, it's kinda personal, please understand." "Ok Shinji honey, I understand" She said while putting on the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Honey?! What the hell…" he thought. "I'll be waiting for you… DON'T BE LATE!" She shouted.**

**The time was now a quarter till five and Shinji was about twenty minutes away from the house. What's more is that Shinji was driving with not even a permit yet, so if he were to be pulled over, he would be in a heap of trouble. Just then his phone rang. It was his mom, "What could she want?" He wondered. "Hello? Mom? What's the matter?" "Oh it's nothing; I just called to check on you and wanted to know if I could expect you at dinner tonight." "Yeh, I'll be a little late though." "Oh that's ok. Is your friend driving you over here?" "Umm… Yeh sort of…" Shinji said with an unsure voice. "Ok well, get here when you can." "Ok mom, I'll see you in a little bit." Shinji said as he hung up the phone. **

**Just then the doorbell had rang. "That surely can't be them? They're too early." Yuuki slurred. She rushed to answer the door as quickly as she could. As she opened it she felt the anxiety of a young child come over her once again. "YUUKI!!" shouted a familiar voice. "MINEKO" She shouted back as she lifted her arms to embrace her long overdue welcome. "How long has it been? Ten years? Eleven years?" Mineko shouted. "No! It's only been nine! But it certainly feels that long doesn't it!" Yuuki replied with a smile. "Mama, should I carry the luggage inside as well or just leave it out here?" A familiar voice sounded. "Just leave it there sweetie, we'll be departing in the morning anyway." "You're staying the night?" Yuuki asked with a surprised face. "Well if it's ok with you. I haven't seen you in so long… Can't wait to catch up with some of the stories you have!" Mineko said excitedly. "Yeh, it's a wonderful idea. Well please, come inside and make yourselves at home," Yuuki said anxiously. **

**About fifteen minutes later when Shinji had finally arrived, he took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. He knew this was it, meeting an old childhood girlfriend shouldn't be that hard. But somehow he felt a jolt of speed shoot through his heart. "This isn't good…" He thought to himself. He traced his footsteps to the door, and reached his hand out to open the door. "It's locked?" he silently whispered. This time he had reached out his finger to ring the doorbell while keeping the other two crossed behind his back, like a silent prayer that everything would be ok. When the doorbell rang, Yuuki had gone to open it while Mineko was making prep to help out with dinner in the kitchen.**

"**Why on earth was the door locked? You knew I was coming…!" Shinji said impatiently. "Yes but I didn't lock it." She responded. Shinji was puzzled at who could have locked the door, most of all why? The neighborhood they lived in was in the suburbs of Tokyo, but nonetheless a good neighborhood. They never locked the door before they left in morning, why would they do it now? "Oh well" he said to himself as he walked into what seemed to be a big party at first. They had even baked cake he noticed, Shinji's favorite dessert. While it was only a one layer cake, the design was very unique; with three different kinds of frosting. When he looked a little closer at it however, there was a message drawn in with blue frosting that read, "To my best friend, for all the years I've missed." He knew right away where that was from, "Mineko, I didn't know you could cook." He said.**

"**Hon, it's not from me." She replied. "It's from me." A very nostalgic voice sounded. Shinji was almost immediately compelled to turn around, but nervous too. He had put his hands in his pockets and this time crossed his fingers using both hands as he turned around. "Oh my God!!!...!!!..." Shinji was speechless. This wasn't at all the Tenshimi he had known from a child. She no longer had the ugly teeth, or the pigtails. She wore her hair just flat down and stood about 5' 0 with what he thought to be the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Nice of you to say thanks…" She teased in a playful voice. "Oh…Thanks…" He replied. "What happened to you? You got… prettier, A lot prettier. " "Shinchan, are you saying I wasn't pretty before?! " She said abruptly as she stomped her foot on the ground playfully. "You know I hate you calling me that name." Shinji replied with a frown. "You mean…Shincha-" "Don't even start" He said as he interrupted her before she could finish.**

"**Well, why don't you guys go to Shinji's room or something and get caught up while Mineko and I get dinner prepared." Yuuki said. Shinji took Tenshimi's hand and had led her to his room while Yuuki had noticed a teardrop fall from Mineko's right eye. "Mineko what's wrong?" she asked. "I had a dream last night. Yuuki had paused her speech for second; she knew what the dream had meant. "Are you sure?" She said. "Yes, I'm sure. I was alone, and they had taken my only child from me." She said. "Surely not so soon? She is only seventeen years of age…" "I know, if she leaves my side, I don't know what I'll do anymore. Raising her has been my entire life. But I don't have a choice." She said. Yuuki had taken her friend to sit on the couch to discuss this matter further.**

**Shinji was always so proud of his room, he had redone it completely in a Gundam Wing theme when he was smaller. Regardless that it was old however, it still looked just as new from day one. "See! That one over there is the one from the movie Endless Waltz. His name is Trowa. He rides in this Gundam with like a hundred guns on it." He said as he made the "BOOM" noise while opening his arms to represent something being blown up by a giant gun. "So this is what you've been up to since I've been gone? Collecting toys?" She said sarcastically. Shinji had gotten pretty offended with her calling of Gundam Wing action figures toys and stood up from the bed yelling; "They're not toys!! They're action figures!!" "Awww… Shinchan has a soft spot…" She said as she purred her voice. Shinji immediately folded his arms to preserve what dignity he had left. "What's this?" She said while digging through his drawer. "AHHHH!!" He screamed as he told her not to dig through his stuff. "Shinchan, I didn't know you kept a photo of me in the drawer." "AHHHH!! How did that get there?!" He said while giving the back of his head a nervous scratching. "Oh my God and Shinchan look! It's our old tea set I gave you when you moved away!!!... Remember that? I used to force you to play tea party with me?" She said as she giggled. "I REMEMBER NO SUCH THING!!!" He replied in a rather high pitched girly like voice, as if he had any dignity left to save at this point. "Awww… Does Shinchan have a soft spot for me?" She said while leaning her head to side. "WHAT!!! That's absurd…I just, keep a lot of stuff… That's all!" "I don't believe you Shinchan!" "I told you never to call me that!!!" "I'm not the one with the kanji symbol "Heart" in my name Shinchan." She said in a teasing voice. "You're too cocky for your own good!!!" He said.**

**Yuna was back at the house deciding what she should wear. After all, this was a date, even if Shinji didn't want to admit it. She had to look her best, and that meant makeup, dress, and the whole nine yards. She quickly scrambled through her closet looking for that outfit she had bought at the mall the other day. It was a skirt about knee length, with a cute little button up shirt and a tie. She figured if wearing this and heels didn't win his heart, nothing will. She had gotten ready and started up the shower when she heard her parents calling her. She rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see what the problem was when she noticed a rather tall figure standing at the door. "Sakurai?!" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to take you to the carnival!" At this point she was very confused. Was he going to take her to see Shinji and then head off maybe? What was going on here she thought. "I don't understand… Where's Shinji?" She asked. "He said he wasn't feeling well and asked me if I could take you instead." She had been stood up! "Just wait till I get my hands on his throat!!!" She said angrily. "I'll choke him till his air supply runs out! That IDIOT!!!" "It's ok; we don't have to go if you don't want to." He kindly responded. "FINE! I'll go." She said. "But I'm not wearing my sexy clothes!!!" "WAIT! You can wear them with me, I won't be upset!" Sakurai said as his eyes started to light up. Yuna just shook her head in disbelief and continued walking upstairs to her room to get changed.**


	4. A Secret Feeling from her Heart

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 4: A Secret Feeling from her Heart**

**At this point in time, Yuna was so angry at Shinji she could have strangled him herself with her bare hands. Maybe this won't be so bad she thought. Before she had stepped out the door with him, she wanted to ask where had gotten a car on such short notice. "Didn't Shinji and I borrow your car this afternoon? Do you have 2 cars?" She asked impulsively. He just chuckled and explained that he had borrowed his parents' car for the time being. He had even opened the door for her before getting in himself. "OH WAIT!!" She shouted. "I forgot something!" Sakurai had decided to wait for her in the car as she rushed as fast as she could to her newest most prized material possession. "What is this?" he asked as he gently took it from her hand. "Tamaki Nami……?" He mumbled. "Put it in Put it in!" She shouted excitedly. Normally pop music wasn't Sakurai's kind of music, but seeing as how he was on a date and all, he figured it would be better to let her have her way. As he started to put the cd in his car stereo he had noticed in the corner of his eye Yuna hurling up into a ball of excitement. "This is gonna be a long night…" He whispered to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" She said with a firm voice. "I said I can't wait to start the night!" He replied back. Yuna just stared back with a big smile.**

**Tenshimi and Shinji were sitting side by side on the bed as Tenshimi had placed her hand on top of his and gently reached over to kiss him. Shinji just sat there blushing unable to move. "Can I ask you a question?" Tenshimi shyly said. With Shinji trying to hide his blush looking away from her face, "Sure… I guess…" He responded. Tenshimi summoned up as much courage as she had to asked Shinji, "Did you really have a crush on a silly girl like me when we were younger? I mean, I was so ugly… You had the choice of all those other girls. Why would the most popular boy in school pick someone like me?" She slightly moved her head sideways expecting an obscure answer from someone like Shinji. To her surprise though he had come out bluntly and said exactly what was on his mind. "To be honest, it was never about looks." She turned her head in surprise. "I liked you because you were the only one that was ever there for me. When my father died, you were the only friend I had that I could talk to about it. When I broke my leg at school in a fight, you were the only one asking if I was ok. Every one was cheering me on to get into that fight, they didn't care what the outcome or consequences would be, or what happened to me. My parents had gotten so angry at me that day. I tried to tell them it wasn't my fault, but they wouldn't listen… Even the teachers had been mad at me. You were the only one I could talk to, the only one that cared. Ever since then I had these feelings I couldn't control. That's why I found myself to be so miserable after you left. Tenshimi, do you still … … you know…" "What?" She asked. "Do you still… Never mind…" Although she knew what he wanted to say, she wanted to hear it from his own lips. He had always been a very obscure person, so getting an answer like this was something more of what she had expected. But it never stopped her from trying. "Yes Shinji, I do. To be perfectly honest, I never fully understood why you chose me, but I knew that if I could go on believing it, maybe… Just maybe I could be happy for once. I never really knew my father… So … Happiness was always hard to come by. But I always found myself to be happy if I were with you. Most of the students hated Mondays. When I told my friends I loved them, they asked me why. I said… I said because I got to see you again. They just laughed at me telling me I'll never be good enough for the most popular guy in school, to quit now, so I could avoid being hurt. I told them that some hearts will never heal. The night before the fight I remember looking towards the sky and I saw a shooting star dash across the sky. So I had made a wish… Do you want to know what that wish was Shinji? ... It was that I would do anything just for a second of your kindness. The next day when the fight had taken place, I ran as fast as I could to your aid to make sure you were ok. And just for a second, you had actually taken the time to notice me, we even became best friends. I don't remember ever being happier in my whole life. The day that you moved away, I wasn't sure if I was never going to see you again." She had taken a deep breath and wiped her tears before attempting to say anything more. Shinji had taken his arms and wrapped them around her in a reassuring grip letting her silently know he would never lose her again. She had felt a certain warmth, even though she knew she would have to return to a place and probably never see him again one day, for a brief moment she wanted to know the feeling of being embraced by true love, by true happiness. **

**Sakurai had pulled up about 3 red lights from the carnival when his friends pulled up beside him and saw him dancing in the car to Yuna's new pop cd. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. This is a guy that was known for being a regular badass at school. He had gotten into more fights than anyone there, and no one pissed off the teachers more. He even set the classroom on fire one day, now to see him dancing to a song like this. One of them stuck his head out and yelled, "HEY SAKURAI! NICE DO OVER MAN!!" Sakurai's face turned blue and he felt like he was going to die. His reputation would surely be destroyed after this got around at the school. "THAT SONG SUCKS!!!" Another punk said. Yuna had already had a pretty bad night after having been stood up, now being told that her favorite song sucked? She immediately rose up with an anger vein about to burst in her head and shouted, "Listen to me you sorry SON OF A BITCH if you ever want to see your head still on your FUCKING worthless shoulders you will shut the HELL up right NOW!!!" She had screamed in such a loud voice that even Sakurai was terrified. Oh boy did he feel sorry for Shinji. He could only imagine how mad she was going to be at him, after not showing and all. The three boys in the car next to them sat quietly at the light waiting for it to change before the girl in the car next to them came over and ripped their heads off. "That was like… twenty kinds of awesomeness dipped in awesomeness sauce with the awesomeness supersize." Sakurai said. There was no doubt he had found the girl of his dreams. Now how to say it… He wasn't worried about Shinji because he knew he had no interest on her. He had already warned him if he didn't make a move on her today then he was going to do it. Shinji was actually feeling a little relieved. **

**Mineko and Yuuki had gone to check on Tenshimi and Shinji when about halfway down the hall they heard talking noises. Seeing as how both were mothers they had decided to eavesdrop on their conversations. They both had put their ears to the door and wanting to make as little noise as possible, took a deep breath and held it. "So you have to leave tomorrow huh?" "Yeh, but …we don't have to…" "What do you mean?" "I've been thinking, you and I are both 17 and going to graduate in about 2 weeks right?" "Yeh…" "We can live together or something." "LIVE TOGETHER???" Shinji replied in shock. "You love me right?" Shinji had put his head down, as if he were feeling guilty if he didn't agree. "Yes, … more than anyone else in the world but…" "But what?" "It's just that it's kind of sudden that's all." Shinji had no knowledge about the dream, her true past or the time situation. Last night Tenshimi also had the same dream her mother did, meaning she had not more than a month of time to spend when the one she loved. She wished things could be different, and maybe if they had met under different circumstances they might have been. But it was too late; her time was starting to run short. She couldn't help but to choke up in tears every time she had thought about it. She just wanted her last remaining thoughts to reflect upon all the good times she had with her friends and mother. She had always been a good honest girl that had followed her heart; she didn't understand why things like this always happened to her. Every time she found something she wanted more than anything else, it had always slipped away. Were people really meant to be happy? Maybe happiness is for everyone but her she thought. She didn't understand it at all. **

**Shinji's attention was diverted from Tenshimi when he had heard three solid knocks on the door. "Whenever you two are ready dinner is on the table." "Ok, we'll be there in a second, we're just… … umm… "Shinji hesitated to think of a reply when Tenshimi jumped in with one of her own, "We're just studying! Come on Shinchan." She said while sticking out her tongue to tease him. He knew not having a nickname for her he had already lost the war so with his head tilted down he simply replied, "Fine…" He couldn't help but to wonder how things were going for his friends however. Would they really find happiness with each other? Surely not he thought. She came from a high class rich family and half of Sakurai's relatives were in jail for the love of God. How would that work out he thought? **

"**Look over there!" Sakurai pointed out with excitement. "It's a cotton candy stand!" Yuna shouted out. At that moment, realizing they both liked cotton candy they had turned their head to take a good look at each other. "What are the odds?" They said simultaneously. "The blue side is the best!" Sakurai shouted out. "No… The pink side is the BEST!" Yuna shouted back. "PINK!" "BLUE!" "PINK!" "BLUE!" "PINK!" "BLUE!" "PINK!" "BLUE!" "PINK!" "PINK!" "NO I MEAN BLUE!" "Ha! I win. Pink is the better color." That's twice she had managed to outdo Sakurai, in just a matter of hours. He had never known another girl like this one. She was just his type. He couldn't wait to tell his friend Shinji about this one. She took his hand to ride the Ferris wheel next. "NO!" Shouted Sakurai using a girly like voice. "Aren't you supposed to be like some badass in your school or something?!" Yuna asked him in a demanding tone. "I'm scared of heights…" He said to her. "Oh my God. You can't be serious. If you're not riding the Ferris wheel this date is over!" "I will on one condition!" He boldly stated. "What?" "Next time we go out you wear that out fit you told me about." "Next time?! There won't even be a next time unless you ride the Ferris wheel with me." "But there will be if I ride it, therefore if you agree to wear that sexy outfit if I ride this there will be a next time because I held up my end of the bargain and next time you will wear that outfit to hold up your end of the bargain. Got it?"**

"**Wait What?" "Forget it, let's just ride." He said. "Ha-ha I win again…" She quietly whispered. "What?" "O-h nothing…"**


	5. A Delicate Moment

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 5: A Delicate Moment**

"**So what's for dinner?" Shinji asked his mother. I made Tenshimi's favorite, Shrimp tempura with Miso soup. Shrimp tempura was a delicate and famous Japanese dish that was liked by many and hated by few. Normally Tempura was a main dish dipped in batter and fried till golden brown, but Shinji's mother used a deep fryer, so it always tasted much better. Tenshimi was so excited. Shinji's mother was quite the established cook; and no one she had ever found could even match up to his mother's Tempura and Miso soup. She hasn't had this since Shinji's last night with her as a child. She remembered it like it had happened yesterday. Like all of her worthwhile memories she kept it locked up deep within her heart as to make sure it stays with her wherever she goes. Something still scared her though, when her time was up, would she still keep her memories? She had once heard her mother say that "It is the memories a person holds that cures being alone; for if you remember the ones you love then they never really leave your side do they?" How could she ever forget such heart engraving words? She had remembered what it had been like before she had met Shinji for the first time. She was always cold and alone, a feeling that was best not felt again. She knew while she could not be saved, perhaps her memories could. **

"**Tenshimi, sweetie, would you like a bowl of Miso soup?' Yuuki had asked politely as she held ready to pour it for her. She had held out her bowl with such eagerness one would think she was a starving child. "Yes please!" She responded. Yuuki had tried to wear her best smile this afternoon, not only for Tenshimi's sake but Mineko's as well. She knew things were only going to get worse before they had gotten any better, but there was no reason she couldn't try to make them better, right? "This smells sooo- good Ms. Yuuki!!" Tenshimi said. "Thank you sweetheart. You eat till you're good and full now ok?" Yuuki said.**

"**So what's next fearless leader?" Sakurai said sarcastically. "O-H... My God." Yuna screamed. "That!" She said pointing to the ten loop roller coaster. "Oh come on! I rode the Ferris wheel for you, but this?! This is suicide!" He responded. "Stop being a baby!" She told him. "There's nothing to worry about, I'll… umm… hold on… to you…" She said while gripping his hand gently. Sakurai couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true; a night like this was all he'd ever wanted and more. "Wait! Slow down!" He started to yell as she was running towards the jewel in her eye. Nothing could stop her, except to turn around to ask why in the world he wasn't moving. "You know if I agree to get on it with you can we at least walk there like normal couples? You know instead of acting like we're running from a stampede all the time?" "Man you're slow!" She shouted. "And I don't mean that just thought wise either…!" She said as she approached him to slap him in the back of the head. After a couple of seconds when it had registered in his head just what she was trying to tell him, he had pulled her arm to stop her from running any further and asked, "What do you mean by that?" She chuckled out loud and blind fired the most appalling words into his face, "You're just like Shinji!" She told him. This had taken Sakurai by surprise because he had thought of Shinji as more like a smaller brother. What's more is the smaller brother that was touchy touchy with his feelings. He had always thought of himself however as almost like a James Bond or a John Wayne. It was true, he was a lot like Shinji, but he tried never to let it show. Had it been this obvious? What would become of his reputation should this information get back to the school? He didn't even care anymore; he had found someone that had showed him there was more to life than setting buildings on fire and beating people up. He knew if he were to see her again he would have to squeeze in a kiss before the night was over; but at the rate she was going, he felt like it would never end, he had all night.**

**Thank you for another lovely dinner Ms. Yuuki. Tenshimi said as she let out a quiet burp of satisfaction. "Excuse me" She said. Shinji had wanted to spend more time with her, but not somewhere with their mothers ten feet away from his thin not even close to soundproof door. And because his mother's room was so close to his, he had nowhere in his house he could go to for some alone time. So he rose up out of his chair and out of the blue told his mother Tenshimi had not seen any of the nearby stores and sites; offering to show her around. With the way the night had gone so far, he figured he could use a breath of fresh air anyway. "Just leave the dishes Shinji; I'll get them later on tonight. Why don't you two go for that walk or something you were telling me about while Mineko and I get caught up for a little while?" "Ok, come on Tenshimi, I'll show you the mall! It's only thirty minutes walking distance from the house." Shinji said excitedly. "Be careful you two." "Shinji, do you have your cell phone with you just incase?" Shinji had looked on his belt to make sure it was clipped on firmly before answering yes. "I've got mine Ms. Yuuki so it's ok." Tenshimi said. "Ok have fun you two." Mineko said as she waved her hand goodbye. **

"**Would you like some coffee Mineko?" Yuuki said. "Yes please…" She said as she was looking at the pictures that were framed and put around the kitchen. "You have a very unique design. I wanted to get a design like this but I couldn't cough up the money for it." She said while laughing. Shinji's mother had a lot to be grateful for, even if she hadn't realized it from time to time. After starting the coffee she had sat down to catch up with her friend and all of the years she had lost out on being apart. "So what school does Tenshimi go to now?" She asked, hoping she had forgotten about the dream conversation earlier. "She goes to a small school in Okinawa, but she is in her last two weeks of school." "So, if she goes to school in Okinawa, why did you have the free time to come here? The last two weeks are very important. She is going to graduate right?" "Yes, but I told the teacher down there that she had cancer, and asked him if we could just transfer her credits to the school over here." "Cancer?" Yuuki said stunned. "He wouldn't believe me anyway if I had told him the truth." At this point Yuuki was very confused; she had not said anything about this over the phone. This kind of conversation was best said face to face anyway she thought. "Yuuki… … " Mineko managed to mutter out. "Yes?" She asked. "If it's ok with you, I think Tenshimi would like to spend her last moments she has with her friends and family instead of by herself." "Of course… You know you are welcome here." Yuuki said. "I sold most everything I had to get the money for tickets and stuff. She always locked herself in her room, and she wouldn't talk to me and tell me what was wrong. I just think it's what she had wanted, to be with her friends." "Didn't she have friends in Okinawa?" Yuuki asked sounding a concerned voice. "Very few, she was always quiet and never talked much, except the time she has spent here." "Home is a place you'll never be turned away from Mineko. Stay as long as you would like." Yuuki said. "Thank you" Mineko said in a warming voice. **

**Shinji gripped Tenshimi's hand, but this time not with a reassuring grip; but with a rather loose grip, like he was ready to let go in a moment's notice. When she had squeezed it tighter he had yelled out in excruciating pain. This puzzled her as not more than an hour or two ago he did not make such a noise. She immediately let go and covering her mouth with her hands in a soft voice had said she was sorry. "Are you ok Shinji?" She asked? "That was my … left hand…" He said. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She yelled. "Are you ok?" "Yeh I'm fine." He said. "It just … hurts a lot." He said as he let out a good laugh of pain. "What happened to your left hand?" She asked him, hoping it was not something she had done. "A couple of months ago, I was in a bicycle accident." He said. "A bicycling accident? Like, a motorcycle accident?" She asked him. "No… Like a regular bicycle." He responded. "What happened?" "I was crossing the street one night on the way home from my friend's house and out of nowhere this taxi appears and trying to swerve out of the way it hits me anyway. The doctor said I was fine, that I was lucky not more was broken. That's when he told me I could never regain use of this hand again. The bones in it had been completely crushed. It turns out it had been someone who had just lost his job and was driving home drunk." As she just painted the picture in her mind she didn't want to hear another word; scared what might happen if she did. "Well, can I hold your other hand?" She asked. Shinji just stared at her, letting a clear answer show transparently within his smile. **

"**So…" She said nervously holding on to his hand. "Can I ask you another question?" She said. "Maybe…" Shinji responded. "MAYBE!?" She said in a screeching voice. "I'm just kidding. Of course you can." Shinji said in a playful voice. This time when she asked the question, she had gripped his hand with both of hers and while walking along side him attempted to lie her head on his shoulder to whisper the words she wanted to say into his ear. "If you had could have any super power you wanted, what would you pick?" She asked. Shinji took a few seconds to carefully choose before he had answered this; as no one has ever asked him such a question. "I think I would pick … … Flying!" He shouted with excitement. "All the powers in the world and you pick flying?" She laughed. "Why?" "I've always wondered what it would be like to fly in the clouds, without a single worry on your mind. The cool air hitting you in the face, and the only thing you have to do, is navigate." "I see… " She said. "Well what about you?" He asked. "Me?" She said while pointing to her nose. "Yes… You… What kind of power would you pick?" "That's easy!" She said. "I would pick the power to … Be able to create an impenetrable shield at will!" She shouted! "What an odd power…" Shinji thought to himself. "And what would you do with your power?" He asked her. "I would prevent bad things from happening to people like with what happened to your hand." She responded. "You can't save the world Tenshimi. I know; I've tried." Shinji told her. She didn't want to save the world, she just wanted to save one person; and one person only. "I know." She said while adjusting her head to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. **


	6. The Star of Two Lovers

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 6: The Star of Two Lovers**

"**And to think Tenshimi, in about a month more you'll be eighteen; which reminds me I have to get you a present for your birthday." Shinji said. "No…" She laughed. "There's no reason to do that, just promise me one thing." She whispered into his ear. "Anything" He said. "Stay with me until the end…" "The end? What are you talking about?" He said. She almost forgot she hadn't told him anything yet. "I mean… I mean … you know… it's just a metaphor." She laughed nervously. "Sure" He said. "Really?" She shouted. "I mean… … thanks" She whispered. "Hey Tenshimi, do you like ice cream?" He asked her. "I love ice cream! But then again I love sweet stuff." She told him. "Ok, let's go!" He said as he started to run. "Shinji!" She yelled in a concerned voice, "Where are we going?" "The best ice cream place in all of Tokyo!" He said.**

"**So, now that we've rode all the rides in the entire carnival… And then rode them again… What ever are we going to do?" Sakurai said sarcastically. "Well, we could… maybe… if you wanted to… go get some ice cream?" She hinted to him with a smile. "Sure, but blue bubble gum is the best." "No-… Pink bubble gum." "BL-" "Stop!" She said in a demanding voice. "Sakurai… we've already had this discussion and I won… Don't you remember?" "That was cotton candy and I accidentally slipped out the wrong words… That's all." He said proudly folding his arms. "But I don't want to argue anymore. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night… Ok?" She said while giving him an innocent look. "Fine… you win." He said. "HA! LOSER!" She shouted. "But you said that…" "Since you lost, I think it's fair that you pay." "Fine…" He said holding his head down. "HA! I'm starting to like this; I don't even have to argue with you anymore." **

**When Shinji and Tenshimi had arrived at the ice cream parlor, they had stopped for a second to catch their breath before stepping inside. Shinji had reached into his pocket and grabbed his handkerchief to offer it to his friend who was drowning in sweat. "Th…ank…s" She managed to squeeze out. "Shinji… I'm so hot… I want like… a 10 scoop ice cream." Tenshimi said. Shinji started to laugh thinking she was of course joking. They had just eaten dinner after all. After resting up a bit they had went inside to check out all the different flavors of ice cream only to find out there was only one flavor. "This is all you have?" Shinji said to the clerk in a surprised tone. "Yeh…" Said the clerk unenthusiastically. "What happened to all the flavors of ice cream you used to have? And I don't remember you, who are you? Are you new here?" Shinji said to the clerk. "No, you've never been in here before. I think you're looking for ice cream city, we're called ice cream town." Shinji had looked out the window only to discover that the place he had meant to go was in fact across the street. "When did you guys move?" he asked the clerk; trying not to look like an idiot in front of the girl he liked.**

"**I'll have two cones of the two scoop pink bubble ice cream." Yuna told the ice cream clerk. "HEY! I want the bl-" "Don't even say it Sakurai, you lost… remember?" She told him. "Yeh but…" He muttered in an unhopeful voice. "Sakurai?! Yuna?!" A surprised voice sounded from across the room. "Shinji?!" Sakurai and Yuna said simultaneously. While Sakurai had went over to say hi Yuna just turned her head to avoid him losing his. He had lied to her, and that was unforgivable; especially since he lied to be able to go out with another girl. Sakurai leaned into his friend's ear and had told him that Yuna is super angry at him and how he felt sorry for him because she is going to hurt him… very badly. "You know Tenshimi I'm not really in the mood for ice cream right now!" Shinji said nervously, "Let's get some pie!" "But Shinji, I want some ice cream…" She said in a disappointed voice. He knew he would regret it, but it was just too hard to say no to her. "Thank you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shinji couldn't believe it; his first kiss with a babe like this, it was too much to take in. "Why is it when I'm with you that I-" Shinji started to say when he felt a finger pat him on his back. Curious what they wanted he had turned around and was punched in the nose by Yuna. "YOU JERK! Sick huh? More like just didn't want to see me! Well, that's just fine, because I don't want to see you either!" Yuna said as she was stomping her footsteps on the ground on the way out. "SAKURAI! COME!" She yelled. **

**Tenshimi had reached down to offer him a hand up and noticed the blood flowing from his nose. "You're bleeding!" She said in a concerned voice. "I'll be ok." "Here, take this." She said offering him a handkerchief. "Did you know that girl?" She asked. "Yeh, she was my friend." "What did she mean by sick? Did you stand her up or something?" She asked. Shinji just held his head down in shame, already knowing what waited ahead. "You shouldn't treat your friends like that!" She yelled. "Yeah I know but… " "But what?" "This was your only night here and I wanted to … you know… spend it… with… you." He paused; waiting for an answer that matched his feelings. "Still… " She said. **

"**YUNA!" Sakurai shouted out hoping she would slow down. Yuna had only one thing on her mind though and that was the horrible thing Shinji had done to her. "How could he do such a thing?" she thought. "After all I've done for that stupid jerk; he tells me he's sick just so he can go out with some other girl." Sakurai had noticed how upset she was and wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure if he could. He felt he had done his best to win her over and in spite of that she was still rooting for Shinji. This couldn't be right; he had even won her prizes at the carnival. Why did she still feel this way towards his friend? While walking beside her he started to hum the tune of what she told him was her favorite song, hoping it would calm her down. When she noticed it she had felt kind of bad herself. On a date with somebody and to suddenly just show her feelings to some other guy? This wasn't like her; no wait, yes it was. She couldn't tell him she was wrong though. There had to be another way. A way that said she was sorry, but wasn't, if one existed. She started to think of one as she sang the words of her favorite song in sync with Sakurai's lips.**

"**Yuna …" He said softly. As hard as it was to look into his eyes, she knew she had to. She couldn't let him know she was sorry no matter what. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your night." "Yes well you should be." She replied. This had taken Sakurai by shock; he had expected more of a sympathetic answer. "I'm freezing! I'm going to the car!" She said folding her arms up as if she didn't care what happened to herself anymore. She had stopped when she no longer heard Sakurai's footsteps beside her and peeked over her shoulder to see why he had stopped. She just noticed him staring at a window and when asked what he was looking at; there was no response. It was almost as if his soul were sucked out of his lifeless body. She had gone to go over to check out what he was so spaced out about; and noticed that she was looking in the window of a kitchen store. "Sakurai, you didn't tell me you cooked." "THAT! … Is the newest stainless steel pan set!" He said to her as he was checking his pockets to see if he had any money. "But it doesn't matter, I can't buy it."**

**He whispered to himself in a gloomy voice. It was perfect, why didn't she think of it before! She didn't have to apologize, hell, just buy him something and he'll forget all about it. It was genius. "Sakurai!" She shouted out. "Which one is it that you were looking at?" "The blue set over to the left." He mumbled out. "Yuna, what's wrong?" He turned around to ask. "Sakurai, could you come with me for a second?" She asked him. **

**It was a very quiet night for two people to walk home, so Tenshimi started thinking of an ice breaker to lighten the mood. "So how long have you known that girl?" Tenshimi asked. Shinji thought for a second before answering; "Oh! You mean the one that hit me?" He said while laughing. "Yeah, it seemed to me she kind of liked you. Is she your girlfriend?" She said in a teasing voice. "NO-----" Shinji emphasized. "So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. "No." Shinji replied. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend back home?" He replied. "No, although I did get asked to the prom by this really nerdy kid. Oh my God… He had these oversized glasses on, freckles, braces, and even his teeth were bad. Plus, because of the way he wore his pants he walked around all day like he was... well you know, like they were falling down. It was so funny. I think he was American, or British. He couldn't have been Japanese though." She laughed. "Oh my God you must have said no! You did say no right?" He said in a concerned voice. "Of course I said no. I am not shallow or anything but I mean come on." She said while laughing. "Besides, there's always been just one boy in my life, but he moved away years ago." "Yeah, he should have kidnapped you and taken him with you." He said joking around. "I might have liked that, sounds kind of exciting." At that moment he turned his head to look at her and gave her the James Bond look that his friend Sakurai had taught him. She just stood there laughing. "What the hell is that?" She said laughing. "It's my James Bond look of danger." He responded trying to sound like Sean Connery. She couldn't believe it, this was the worst James Bond look she had ever saw. "Shinji, you're doing it all wrong!" She said. "What do you mean? I thought it was pretty good!" He said. "No no no Shinji, you've got to raise only one eyebrow and keep the other one down." She said while giving him an example. Shinji couldn't believe it, she did It better than Sakurai and him together. "Look Shinji like this." She said. When they were kids James Bond was really popular in their school. The students even had contests at lunch time to see who could do the best stare. "With that look why didn't you ever join the staring matches like Sakurai and I?" He asked. "I liked just standing back and watching everyone make idiots of themselves. But I was secretly rooting for you though if that makes a difference." She said teasing him. **


	7. A Burning Passion Between Friends

**An Angel's Love Story**

**Chapter 7: A Burning Passion Between Friends**

**Shinji was pretty quiet walking home; he had wondered how in the world he was going to make it up with his friend Yuna. She had always been there for him, through thick and thin. He didn't want to lose someone he treasured so much. Surely she would understand though, it was Tenshimi's only night to be with her until who knows when. "Shinji are you ok?" Tenshimi asked him. "You seem a little quiet." "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." He said. "About what?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't take this night back for anything but……" "You would have rather went with your friend?" She asked. "No…No, I just am worried how I'm going to make it up to her. "Buy her some flowers! Girls love flowers." She said enthusiastically, secretly hinting she wanted them as well. "I can't do that! I mean, I don't want to send the wrong message or anything like that." "Well… You could give her an apology card to go with the flowers?" She said hinting an obvious solution. "I guess I could do that…" He said. "But what place is open this time of night?" "Umm… Shinji… There's a store right there." She said while pulling on his shirt. **

"**What time do you think they will be home by?" Yuuki asked Mineko. "Probably not too much longer, I mean, if nothing else they both have their cell phones with them right?" Mineko responded. "I'm not sure about Shinji because he forgot to tell me, but Tenshimi said she had hers with her so…" "So I was thinking, why don't' we take and throw a small graduation party for Tenshimi and Shinji?" Yuuki suggested. "That sounds like fun. Yuuki, I'm sorry for intruding in your life right now. I don't mean to be such a burden." "Mineko!" She said while laughing. "You are not a burden at all; besides, I could really use a good friend right now. As a matter of fact, why don't you move over here? There are a lot of jobs to be taken nearby." Yuuki said. I don't know, I feel like I'm imposing enough just by staying here for the next month. "Nonsense, you are always welcome here." Yuuki told her. Mineko had gone over to hug Yuuki. They had always been good friends, and knew they could always count on each other to be there for one another. "What the heck." Mineko said. Just then the door started to open.**

"**Tadaima!" Shinji and Tenshimi shouted. "Tenshimi! I have some news that … well… might interest you." Mineko said in a teasing voice. Tenshimi knew this voice, this was the voice that her mother had always used when something good was going to happen. She couldn't wait to hear what it was. Could it have been that she had talked her mother into staying? No way, it was too good to be true. "What?" She said excitedly. "We're going to stay here for a month!" Mineko shouted. Tenshimi couldn't believe it, her mother had finally given in. "Really?" She said. Shinji couldn't believe it; the girl he had fallen in love; getting to see her day after day for a whole month. "This is great!" He whispered to himself. "So where are we going to stay?" Tenshimi asked her mother. "Here. We're going to stay with Yuuki and Shinji for the next month." Mineko said. Shinji was shocked, here? Where could she possibly stay? His room was full and the only other room was the room his mother slept in. The house only had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms. "Mom where are they going to stay? We only have two rooms in the house." Shinji asked. "It's ok, Mineko and I are going to share a room and you are sleeping on in the living room." Yuuki told him. At this point, Shinji's jaw dropped; he had never slept without his action figures, how could he possibly do it now? However, he couldn't just tell Tenshimi she had to sleep on the couch. This was going to be kind of hard to get used to.**

"**What do you think?" Yuuki asked. Tenshimi was flipping out like a mental patient running from an asylum. Shinji was happy she was going to live with him for the next month, but without his action figures and cool posters on the wall, he wasn't sure how he was going to get to sleep. "Thank you Ms. Yuuki!" Tenshimi said as she went over to give her a big hug. "Your welcome." She said as she reached down to hug her back. "Oh Shinji, I forgot, you probably want your room huh?" Tenshimi politely asked. "No it's fine, you go ahead; I've got the couch. And nothing is better than sleeping on a couch!" He said sarcastically. His mother had reached her hand out to smack her smartass son in the back of the head. "OW!" Shinji yelled at his mother. "Shinji! Be nice to our guests!" She said. Tenshimi just stood there laughing so hard she almost choked. **

**Sakurai had dropped Yuna off at her house. She had to sneak in of course; if her parents ever found out she had gone out with the school punk they would dig themselves graves and lie in them, so Sakurai had just parked his car across the street and turned it off. Although he knew what had to be done next, he was so nervous he wasn't sure if he could do it or not; but he had summoned up every bit of courage he had in his tiny little body; which wasn't much; and leaned over to kiss her. Yuna couldn't believe it, the first time a boy had actually kissed her, and it was from Sakurai. She did not see that coming. "Well…" She said while blushing, "I had better get going; any later and my parents might start calling me asking where I am." "Right…" "Sakurai!" She said as she turned around. "Yeh?" "Thank you." He couldn't believe it, a girl thanking him? Normally it was something like "You pig!" or "What is wrong with you?" But she had said thanks. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She said hoping he felt the same way. "Sakurai?" She said while snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Oh, sorry. Umm… yeah I'll defiantly see you at school tomorrow." He responded. "What is wrong with you?" She said in a harsh tone. There it was, the infamous what is wrong with you comment. He had wondered when that was going to show up. "Sorry, I was just thinking about … you know… you…" He said nervously. She blew him a kiss and a wink and had hurried home before her parents got suspicious. Sakurai couldn't wait to use the new pot set she had bought him. There were so many dishes he wanted to make, but had never had the money to buy something so fancy. He hurried off to his friend's house to tell him about his date.**

**Shinji was getting ready to prepare his bed on the couch seeing as how it was getting to be pretty late. He and Tenshimi had already discussed that although she taken his room over he had rights to at least take his Gundam Wing blanket. She of course wasn't going to be left in the dark. He had offered her his old blanket; which was ironically much warmer than his Gundam blanket anyway. Tenshimi had accepted it knowing she was already taking his room full of action figures; she didn't want to impose anymore. He had softly laid his blanket out on the couch and was all ready to settle down when the door suddenly rang. What kinds of people ring the door this time of night? He thought. **

**As he opened the door he saw Sakurai's face more lit up than a thousand Christmas lights all wrapped around a tree. "Sakurai? What are you doing here this time of night?" He asked in a tired voice. "It was amazing!" He shouted. Shinji; having no clue as to what he was even talking about wasn't even sure he wanted to ask. He had never even seen Sakurai this enthused about something. "Ok at first, I was a little scared; I mean with the roller coaster and all, but it was all worth it." Sakurai shouted. "Sakurai, can you be a little more quiet? Everyone is going to sleep." Shinji mumbled. "Right, sorry. So back to my story, Wh-" He started to say as he was slightly interrupted by Shinji who asked him what story he was talking about. "My date, I'm talking about my date." "Oh---" Shinji responded. "Well come in, I'll make some tea." Sakurai rushed in the house and started making himself comfortable on the couch. Shinji had started the tea and had begun to sit down with his friend when he heard the sound of footsteps. "Shinchan? Is that you?" Tenshimi asked. "Tenshimi?!" Shinji turned around to look. Sakurai; curious who Tenshimi was turned around as well to have a look. Instantly his jaw dropped in disbelief, she was beautiful. "Oh hi, I don't believe that I've seen you before." Tenshimi said shyly. "I'm Sakurai, Shinji's friend." He said. "I'm Tenshimi, Shinji's … …girlfriend." She said in a voice like she was falling and had relied on Shinji to catch her. "You're Tenshimi's girlfriend?" He asked. "Hai---" She said. "Is that a pot set you have?" She asked curiously pointing to the set Yuna had bought for him earlier. "Yep." He said. "Where in the world did you get a pot set and since when do you cook?" Shinji asked him. "Yuna bought it for me!" He responded. "Yuna bought you that?" Shinji firmly grabbed the receipt out of his hand and had taken a glance at it. "Forty thousand yen?" Shinji said. "That's a lot of money." Tenshimi said. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. "Well, not yet. But I'm working to get there." He told her. "Wow, she must have a lot of money." Tenshimi whispered to herself; kind of feeling bad she couldn't buy Shinji something like that. What good is a girlfriend if she can't even bring happiness to the one she loves? She thought. "Look! It includes two pink aprons with it!" Sakurai said excitedly. Shinji had just stared at him saying, "Did you say pink?" "I mean, who wants to help me cook something?" He asked. Tenshimi also having loved cooking raised her hand up. "Alright… Shinji! We're going to borrow your kitchen for a few hours ok?" Sakurai said. "Isn't It a school night?" Shinji said. "Yeah but that's ok, I'll just spend the night here and give you guys a ride in the morning." He said. "It's ok Shinchan; I'll make you something nice." Tenshimi told him. Shinji was surprised; he knew Sakurai could be a little rough sometimes but inviting himself to stay the night? "Did you say Shinchan?" Sakurai asked while laughing. ""Yeah, it's my teasing name for him. She said while sticking her tongue out to Shinji. "Hey Shinji! Where do you keep your rice?" He said while laughing along with Tenshimi. **


	8. A Chilling Nightmare

**Shinji's eyes were opened as wide as the hole in his head, but no matter how closed they were he couldnt get any sleep. His ears had been equally tuned to the rain falling outside the window,pounding agianst the pane; almost like it was screaming, "let me go", in a passionate voice. Everyone else was asleep however, and he couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that the girl he loved was once agian by his side. he leaned forward to gently kiss her on the forehead, when she turned in her sleep and slapped him. "OW!", yelled as he had placed his hand over his mouth to avoid making any more noise. He had rubbed his cheek a little to numb the pain, and had gotten up to get a glass of milk. "No, please let me stay with him; I dont want to go, please!" Tenshimi mummered in her sleep. She had caught the attenton of Shinji however, jerking his head back with a profounded look in his eyes. "Please let me say goodbye first!" Shinji had noticed a teardrop starting to fall from her eyes. He had figured it was nothing more than a nightmare and had reached to put his glass of milk in the microwave to warm it up a little. Not until she she screamed the words, "Shinji!" and woke up with teardrops falling like a rainy night and sweat from her forhead did he rush over by her side as she welcomed his open arms; after all, it might be the last time she ever got to be held by them. From the horrors she had seen and the tears she was trying to fight back, she normally did nothing, as these dreams started a week ago; but this time she threw up and couldnt stop coughing. Shinji held her close, and tried to be strong for her. She had finally managed to stop couphing enough to be asked if she was alright. **

**"Thats quite a scare you gave me back there." "Im sorry Shinji." she said, bowing her head just enough to the point she didnt hit the counter-top of the bar. "I just had a small nightmare, nothing much; its a condition.", she told him in a downward spirling voice. "I see, do you take medication or something?" "There is no cure for what I have...," He had sought to ask her but didnt want to be nosy, even if he did he wasnt sure him knowing was all the best thing. What if it was really something that couldn't be cured, to lose his first love yet agian? "I have to tell you something..." she mumbbled out. leaning his head forward burdend with curiosity but scared to know, he asked her what was wrong. "I...Shinji I..." All she could do was to stutter on her own words. She didnt want to worry him, but she also wanted so badly for him to know. She wanted to make every day as precious as the day after, an unforgetable strand of memories, each getting better with the next. But she could only do that if she told him, but it was a terrible burden for anyone to carry on their shoulders. "Il make you some warm milk!" He told her. "Thanks..."she quietly said. **

**"Its still coming down hard huh?" Sakurai's voice echoed into their ears. Tenshimi turned her face and made an obscure move to wipe her face dry as she managed to agree in a normal voice. "Is that warm milk?" Sakurai asked with a rising inotation. "Did you use my pots to make that?" his eyes opened wider as he asked. Shinji just looked back at him with the most sarcastic words, "Yeh Sakurai, I took out one of your pots to make warm milk because we dont have a microwave." Tenshimi cracked a slight smile on her face, hinting the fact she needed to laugh to lighten her heart from the horrors she saw happening to her. "You know Sakurai, if you got any dumber, you would be a hollow chocolate easter bunny.."she said, knocking on his head and teasing him. The rest of the night her heart was shown the time passing cant be that bad. **

**At last, morning had come, the sun was shining, and the rain had fallen, but left a dewy scent on the ground that couldnt help but to be noticed. Yuna couldnt help but to think she had been a little cruel hitting Shinji last night, and had gone over to apoligize; after all, she had the love of someone else that was dear to her heart, which made her realize what she felt before wasn' tlove. A grudge couldnt be held forever, else love would never shine and reveal a new road to follow. As her footsteps lie before the door, she summoned up all of her courage to knock on the door, and apoligize for what she had done. Sakurai had latched his hand firmly to he door planning to hit Yunas house before school time. Before that however, breakfast was left on the table for everyone when they woke up, he figured it was the least of the hospitality he could have shown. With his hands latched to the door he slid it open only to find in shock that Yuna was standing right in front of him. "Yuna..." he said as he was scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "Sakurakun..'she said followed by a small nervous laugh. "I made some breakfast if youre hungry.." Sakurai said, covering up an obvious statement with his heart pounding. "May I come in, ... " She laughed as she entered Shinji's house. "Ojama Shimasu." Sakurai crept over to his friends blanket trying to wake him up and tell him the whole gang was here. **

**They all had about an hour till school started, and they were all together in one room. It was light hearted laughing moments like these that Tenshimi wanted to take with her when she was gone. She couldnt help but to be drawn in to the sadness hiding behind Yuna's eyes. She knew now that Yuna liked Shinji, and that she probably desrved him much more so than she did. She was rich, had always been there for him, what had she ever done for him? She had to do something more, she had to figure out a way to make Shinji the happiest he had ever been in his entire life; but how she asked herself. What was she saying, she was an angel, she could grant his hearts deepest desires, so all she has to do is figure out what it is he likes. After school, since today was friday, she could ask him what he wants more than anything else in the world. However, it would have to be at the right time, she still wasnt sure if she wanted to tell him about her powers, it was still too early. Besides, she wanted Shinji's love, not his sympathy.**


	9. An Angel's Gift

**After school Shinji waited outside Yuna's classroom, wanting to apoligize for the other day. Tenshimi was on her way to his classroom as she spotted him around the corner and started to yell his name, but nothing would be heard over the increasing sound of the class-over bell. She approched his direction, and was about to call out when she had noticed he was talking to another girl. "Oh no,..." she thought, it was that girl from this morning. She was beautiful, and she was talking to the one person that was worth being alive for. She quickly hid herself around the corner as to not be seen, and hurried home running like the wind. She got out the front doors and she heard a farmiliar voice call out to her...It was Sakurai... she was saved, she could ask him what Shinji most wanted, she could make him happy..."At last..." she thought. "Sakurai, would you come with me please.?" She said leading him by his hand around where no one would hear her, to the sports field. **

**"Sakurai, Shinji's birthday is coming up soon." She paused, wanting to say more; but she was interupted by a, "No it isnt." She looked at him with a childish angry look, and said, "Fine, but I want to get him something special." "Oh...? Like what?" She paused, not wanting to sound dumb, she asked him what he wanted most in the whole world. It was the least she could do to repay his love he had given her. His warm, soft centered,irreplacable precious love from his heart. Besides, who better to ask than his best friend? "What he wants most huh? Well, I suppose he would like a girlfriend." She looked at him puzzled, and asked him agian besides a girlfriend what he wanted. It continued to do nothing but stump him however, because he could think of nothing his friend wanted more than the love of his friends and family. "Sorry kiddo, youre on your own..." He told her, while rubbing her head like she was a child. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "To the sports field, i need some practice, wanna watch me score a couple?" Oh boy she thought, her first time watching a sport. "Wait up!" She yelled at him, asking him to slow down. "Oh Tenshimi, can I ask you a favor?" she responded with a friendly nod. "Im going out with Yuna, and it would help if you were there to lower tension." He said uncertanly. "Sure!" she said cheerfully. "Great, whats your number so i can call you later?" **

**"So Sakurai and I were gonna go out later, do you want to join us?" Yuna asked. "No thanks, I actually have a couple of things I have to do this afternoon so..." While being a little dissapointed, at the same time she was a little relived that she got to be alone with her newest boyfriend. After saying their goodbyes he had gone to find out where Tenshimi had taken off too, when he caught a glimpse of a shining light in the corner of the library. He walked away and just ignored it, figuring it was just a bright light left on for handicapped readers or something. Making sure it was safe, she had peeked her head around the corner to make sure no one was watching before she had revealed herself entirly. The coast was clear, meaning she would walk out like nothing ever happened, and at last, the one she loved would be happy when she was gone. Walking out holding her head high, she started walking home, where she could always find a moment of happiness without having to look so hard for it. "Tenshimi!!" she heard and immediatly turned around. "Sakurai?" Oh no, had he seen what she did? "Tenchan, have you seen my cellphone?" he said, hoping perhaps that she had it with her. She was confused, because she thought he just took down her cell phone number with it. "No, where did you last leave it?"**

**"I dont believe it man, shes like a witch or something!! Were gonna be rich!" "She was like a glowworm or something, the way she lit up." "Did you guys see the wings on her back, i mean, they looked broken or something." "The rest of the gang was absolutely thrilled about this, they would all have what they wanted soon, and maybe a beautiful girl if she would cooperate." about three fourths of the way home, the time was about 6p, the sun was going down, and it was getting pretty windy and chilly outside. Tenshimi looked down to find her cell phone ringing, and reached down to grab it. The number was Sakurai's, she thought he had lost his cell phone. She picked it up, and with a friendly hello, asked where he was. "Tenshimi quick! come to the school, Shinji's collapsed, and cant get back up. Im trying to take him to the hospital but I cant do it alone. Please hurry!" Tenshimi was in a panic, but started running towards the school as fast as she could. When she picked up enough speed, she tried to fly using her wings; but fell due to the fact that she is still recovering. She stopped a minute to catch her breath before moving on, and started running once agian. This time her legs got cramps, and her sweat started to make it into her eyes. She brushed it away and knew she had to help her one and only love. **

**"Where's Tenshimi?" Sakurai asked himself quietly, as to make sure that Yuna didnt catch on to the fact that he invited her. Though both sat quietly beside eachother, thoughts unknown, and knowing what to do next was nothing more than bliss; Yuna reached over to gently place her hand on top of his very lightly, so as not to scare him. Sakurai was taken back, but invited to place his hand on top of hers as well. Yuna could do nothing but blush, she was in the moment; one she had always waited for. As her eyes gently started to close, and her lips started to move closer to Sakurai's, "Would you like a few more minutes?" Yuna jumped back and in that instant the moment was lost. Well, thats ok, because he wasnt getting a tip anyway, she thought to herself.**

**Shinji came home to his mom, who was covered and almost swimming in money. "MOM!! Where did you get all this?!" Shinji asked in disbelief. His mother told him there was a gentleman that told her she had won a contest, and it had given it to her right there on the spot. Where was everyone else, this is kind of funny he thought. He decided to give his best friend a call, see if he was with Tenshimi. "Cmon, pick up the phone..." he said to himself quietly. The phone went straight to his voice mail, but he didnt want to leave a voicemail, he was sure he was fine. Just then a call came from his good friend Yuna, so he pressed the send button and answered hoping she had some information where Tenshimi might be. "Hey Shinjikun, wanna come down and join us?" "Is Tenshimi with you?" he asked in a concerned voice. "No, but Sakurai and I are here together, I thought she was with you...?" At this point, he was really confused. Wow today was really strange; and somehow things were getting even stranger. **


	10. Less Than a Week

**"Hang on Shinji, im coming.." Tenshimi said as she was trying to catch her breath. Her current location and his waas a distance apart; and although she had been running for almost thirty minutes and felt like she couldn't go on, she knew she had no choice. From the moment she had become his guardian angel, she swore with all her heart, she would be there, no matter how dark or unsure the road ahead. There it was, she saw it, just up ahead, but the lights were dimmed more than they normally were. unsure of what to do, she inhaled enough air to fill an oxygen tank and yelled for her friend Sakurai "Sakurai?!! Shinji?!! Where are you guys?!...Sakurai!!" She pulled out her phone and reached for the dial button to Sakurai's cell; but when she did so she was taken from behind by a mysterious figure in black holding a knife to her throat. She didnt in her whole life ever remember being so scared, her heart beating at least a hundred ninety times a minute. She was begging him not to hurt her, to the point tears struck and started to sting her eyes. She was so vurnerable, what would happen to her she thought..**

**Shinji was walking around in what felt like circles for an eternity, with no sign of relief from his worries about Tenshimi. "HEY!!", Shinji heard a loud scream echoing in his ears from his friend and turned around, hoping they perhaps had some good news about his girlfriend. "Did you find her?" Yuna and Sakurai asked in a rather deeply concerned manner. "No, and ive been looking for the past half hour of where it is she could be, but im totally clueless. I mean, Ive looked everywhere, called home, done everything but she still hasnt shown up anywhere. " Now all three of them were confused, and whats more is it was really late, and they thought she would be home by now. He had gotten used to the feeling of having her take his hand and erasing all of his troubles; that was a feeling he knew he had to feel agian.**

**"Just do what we tell you to and we'll let you live.." one of the mysterious figures said. She could barely see anything because of the tears but she saw the cold air released from his breath as he said those awful, cruel words. What did they want? Surely the didn't want what she thought they wanted, they would have started by now. "In the school this morning, we saw you, all lighting up like a christmas tree on Christmas Eve." another one of them said. She couldn't tell the difference because they all looked the same, but at least she knew now they were students. "We also heard you being able to grant wishes of whatever a person desires. We were wondering if you could grant a couple of ours?" She shook her head in disbelief, she couldnt believe what she was hearing. How could they have saw her? She made sure afterwards; she looked them in the eyes and told them she didn't know what they were talking about. "Don't play dumb princess, there are four of us, and just one of you; We are armed, you are not. Come on, we arent bad people, we just want a couple of things and then we will let you go, or we could get really rough with you...your choice.." Where was her guardian angel when she needed one, What had she done to deserve this? So many questions she couldnt help but to think and they were all coming at her so fast. "Oh come on princess..." one of them said while brushing her hair out of her face. She quickly turned her head the other way fighting to hold back her already heavy tears from falling even more. "Alright princess, fine, what if I try other ways of persuading you?" One of them said, holding the knife up to her shirt, taking a small slice to hint her what would happen other wise. "Ok, please dont hurt me...!!" She yelled out in fear. **

**Yuuki had not counted the time since she last had a phone call, and was a little worried about telling Mineko her daughter went missing; when in all actuality, she was probably just at the store or something. She had setup the table for two people only, although left everything else out for anyone who came in later that night, lying face up on the edge of the table. "Itadakimasu!!" They said, indulging in Mineko's signiture dish, Shrimp Tempura and Usagi Sushi. "I had another dream..." Mineko started to say, inhaling a big loft of air to summon the courage to do so. "Oh?" Yuuki asked, although knowing what she was talking about. "I know her time is running short, I just know it...and the worst part is I know I can't do a thing about it." is all that what said before Mineko burst into tears. Yuuki wanted to tell her so much, but best keep it a secret she thought; so she grabbed her hand and told her it was going to be alright instead. **

**The next morning after the police came to the door because Tenshimi had yet to be found, so Shinji had called the cops. As soon as knocking was heard on the door, a sparkle had shown brightly in Minekos eyes that maybe that was her daughter, she had finally came home...she thought. As she answered the door, she found the officers to be of unusual height, close to but not quite six feet tall. Standing proudly, but there was a sadness behind his eyes."May we come in?" One of the officers asked. **

**  
"Tensh--!!!!" Shinji started to yell, but couldnt find the strenth after having lost his voice from the night before. Together with his friends they were ready to throw in the towel, they had been up all night, and searched everywhere, but they couldnt find her. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But she didnt give up on Shinji, so he wasnt about to give up until he found her. If he had to search across desserts and through the sands of time, he would find her. "Shinji, shes probably fine, me and Yuna and going to go look on the bed, cause she might be there..." Sakurai said, his eyes bloodshot red, and walking around like a zombie. He was so tired he was going to collapse from a lack of sleep, if such was even possible at this point. "Fine ... GO!! I'll look for her myself!" Shinji said frusteratingly. **

**Tenshimi woke up and thought she had a horrible nightmare, rubbing her eyes trying to wash out the sleep remaining in irratation. "Where am I...?" she thought. This area didnt look familiar to her.. she felt like she had never been here before. As she awoke she felt kind of strange, almost like something was heavier, like she was wearing a coat or something. She wasnt wearing a coat however, and she didnt look any bigger than what she was before. "Look mommy!" A girl pointed in her direction; turning her head to the mirror pane of shop window glass now in front of her, making her realize she had already started growing in her second pair of wings, and the third as well. "OH NO!!" she thought, she had no longer than a week left to be with in her human form, and she knew that. What was going to happen to her, she would not be allowed back into heaven for sure; she only helped those poeple last night because they threatend her with her life. She hadnt helped anyone; she couldnt even help herself. She wasnt going to heaven, and she knew that. She threw herself on her knees currled up into a little ball holding her arms agianst her fact as to shield it from anyone seeing her tears. She had to find Shinji, she had to tell him what she had waited what felt like an eternity to say. She had to make sure he knew how she felt about him, he deserved to know the truth. It was the least she could do, him having done so much for her. At that point in time thats all she wanted, Shinji's arms wrapped around her, his breath breathing warmth upon her neck, her knowledge that he would not let anything happen to her; she wanted him by her side now. **


	11. The only place to go

Yuuki had put her arm around Mineko's shoulder pulling her close; her crying face being hid under the shadow of the kitchen light. Neither one of the ladies had yet gone to sleep, as worry had kept them unabe to. "It will be ok Mineko, she will come home i just know it!" Yuuki said loudly and encouragingly to try and uplift her friends spirit. "What if she doesnt though..What if instead she is lost forever, or already left?" Mineko was trying to ask her friend without crying anymore, as if it mattered. Without her only child what good was she now? They had been together through thick and thin. And yet, in this point in time she didn't want to battle this all alone.

Sakurai and yuna were behind the door way listening in; eavsdropping onto the conversation like rats awaiting the leaving of a cat guarding cheese. "What does she mean by already left?" Sakurai asked in a suspicious voice. Knowing that he wasnt aware of any vacations she was supposed to be taking, or at least that she had informed him of. She did inquire about getting Shinji a present, however. And that was an all of a sudden thing out of the blue. "'I'm not sure but I can't hear over your big mouth anyway!" She told him in an angry whisper, slapping his shoulder. Both of them took a seat on Shinji's bed and thought deeply about what was going on. They hadn't seen Tenshimi and know a police officer and a strange story? Sakurai himself was no Sherlock Holmes but even that couldnt stop an obvious thought of something beyond the ordinary happening. "Let's go into my son's bedroom, you need some rest." Sakurai and Yuna jumped at the thought of them finding out they had been snooping the entire time. "Quick!" Yuna whispered,"Under the bed!"

Yuuki had laid her down and put a blanket over the bed to try and get her eyes to close. Mineko could only lie there helplessly and cry as she grabbed the cross around her neck and started to pray, hoping that she would be heard. Yuuki knelt down next to her and took the cross on her neck as well and started to pray, knowing it was the only thing they could do. "Heavenly Father, please hear our prayers tonight as we come to you in asking of the finding of my little girl." Mineko said squeezing her cross so tightly the blood flow to her hand had stopped. Sakurai and Yuna didnt wait around to hear the rest as they wanted to get out as fast as possible. They had started to sneak out from under the bed, keeping themselves low so as not to be seen should they open thier eyes.

Yuna and sakurai had rushed out the door and tried to get in touch with Shinji using their cell phones once again, but to no avail. It had appeared that Shinji's cell phone bettery had died about 2 miles back. He had been walking all night and was near out of breath as he came collapsing down onto the paved road in a no traffic area. Was it all a dream? Was everything done up to this point for nothing, in vein perhaps? No, he couldn't let that happen. Try as it may be however he lied there lifelessly, unable to fend for himself. Eyes closed, when a vision suddenly came up. He saw Tenshimi with wings, flying away... but to where? Where was she going, where was he?

Sakurai had started his car as Yuna made calls to her friends to get them to help look for both of their now lost friends. "Who are you calling?" Sakurai asked with great concern, knowing that her friends were going to make fun anyhow. That just wasn't very important anymore however, as a friend there was a much more important issue at hand; And he knew the duties of a friend, the sacrifices that had to be made. Even if it means putting up with a bunch of snoodballs.

A stranger in a black cloak had started to approach Shinji's body and picked it up as it was carried away in an old shopping basket, away from the street. He was headed down a dark alley, even for the daytime. it was much darker and the walls had spray paint on them; paint chipped off; it must have been really old. Almost like an old cathedral looking unit. the building itself however was more like an 18th century english castle, with a church like design given to the windows. Shinji had woken up to a rather unpleasant odor however, thinking it had came from the stranger pushing him. "Where am I?" He asked the stranger, scratching his head in curiousity. The stranger kept pushing, barely grinning looking suspicious. Shinji was puzzled, as he looked at the old man pushing him. He couldnt have been taller than 8 feet, and looked like he hasnt had a bath in years. The beard was dangling as if it had never been cut. He didnt know what was going on and asked the old man again where they were going.. The only response was a finger pointing to the cathedral looking unit. Shinji at this point was starting to get spooked.

Mineko lie in Shinji's bed crying herself to sleep, and the hands still holding tight to the cross where they had been for the last hour. Yuuki had came into the room with a hot cup of tea, hoping that would maybe clear some of her friends sinuses; overall allowing a deep sleep. Mineko finally let go of her cross, her own two hands blue from no circulation. Reaching for the tea they were shaking so bad she couldnt even pick it up..they were numb. Seeing this Yuuki held it out to her friend and was reaching the cup to her lips to be able to sip it. The lips meeting the cup halfway took a sip and lied her head back down on the pillow in an upright position. The eagerness to drink letting her say the words her mouth couldnt.

Tenshimi knew that she couldnt let anyone see her like this; as three pairs of wings were a bit much. She couldn't hide them, there was nothing she could really wear over them. They stood on their own around 6 feet in lenth and about a foot in height. This wasn't supposed to happen until about 3 more weeks. She didn't have much time left, and didn't want to go without telling Shinji everything. It was the least owed to him she felt.


	12. Clashing voices

"WHAT!!" Shinji yelled asking the old man again to make sure what he heard was correct. The old man could do nothing but nod his head, being a mute everything told to Shinji had been written down on a board using marker. Still in disbelief how would he tell Tenshimi, did she even know? What would happen if she was told? All of these thoughts came spiriling up to his head causing a not so needed headache. What could be said, other than if he had only known. He asked the old man how he knew this knowledge to be true? Could he be making up everything; Shinji no longer knew what to believe. The old man started to write something out, as Shinji tried to lean forward to make out what he could while it was being written. His eyes traveled deeply concentrated letter to letter until the end, not taking his eyes off board to even blink. The message read, "She has been selfish with the time here and has dec.." The marker ran out of ink and he wasnt able to make out what the old man was trying to say. Shinji left and went to search for Tenshimi as he said thank you and up on his feet he ran as fast as he could. Being a rainy day he took the old mans rain coat he had been given and an umbrella as well.

Tenshimi was lost, no directions, no map; there wasnt even anyone that could be asked because of the problem on her back. She was all alone in the grey skys raining down on her, cold and helpless. She extened her wings above her head for an umbrella like shape and ran to find some shelter anywhere she could. Just then her eyes caught to two little children playing in the rain in coats.. having fun; the lauging on their faces was something she had hoped to have seen one day. But it was too late now; everything was. Dreams were called dreams because that was all they would ever be she had thought to herself. Hallucinations, images to be swallowed up and engulfed in reality. She no longer felt she could trust anyone, it seems like everyone just wanted to use her. Shinji being the only exception, oh how she wanted to see his smile again. Was that hope too just a mere dream? It wasnt clear, but then again what was. Suddenly one of the children collapsed in the road. They had asthma problems and the younger of the two freaked out and rushed out into the house to try and tell his parents so he wouldnt die from phunumonue; being out in the rain. When Tenshimi saw the younger child head inside she rushed over to see if he was ok, she knew she couldnt just let him sit here in the rain and had to find a place to put him she extended her wings to cover over him instead of her; as she figured her own life having no more meaning. she was only here for one reason after all, and it wasnt the one she wanted. The boys parents came out in and she quickly stuffed her wings behind her back as the boy started to wake up.

The parents had been so relieved and had rushed him inside to get treatment and take his medicine. When they saw the lady just standing there they invited her in to say thanks but she declined.. she was soaking wet from the rain and she was surprised that they hadnt noticed her slight problem yet. The husband told the wife to quickly get her a coat and they invited her in for lunch. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before so food sounded really nice. She took out her cell phone and once inside and tried to turn it on but the rain had completely ruined it.. Her eyes gave away the dissapointment as clear as the sun in the sky. "Do you need to call someone?" The husband inquired. "I was trying to but it looks as if my phone is dead.." She said breathing out a heavy sigh. "Would you like to use ours?" She thought for a second before answering that; but all of her contacts were in her phone book, and she didnt know any by number. "That's ok you've done enough thank you."

Shinji was holding tight to his raincoat calling her name, but to the rain smashing hard on the ground there was not even a single voice that didn't sound like a mere echo. His phone was now ruined due to the pouring rain, and he was drenched, miserable, and without much sleep. Falling to his knees he shouted to heaven, the only place that could hear his cries. His voice trying to escape from the rain was like a prisoner in jail looking out through the iron bars; one day hoping to be free. As loud as he was however only heaven could hear the words pouring from his heart.

Sakurai and Yuna were still on the road running about asking people if they had seen their friends. Making sure to have an umbrella so the only picture they have of them wouldnt get wet. Everyone had the same response however, and being it was raining was rather discouraging. Yuna had her annoying friends to keep her company, Sakurai had noone but Yuna however. Yuna being with her friends kinda make him out of luck. "While theyre in the back playing games I'm working hard trying to find Shinji." Sakurai mummered to himself.


	13. The power of faith

An akward silence overtook the dinner table while Tenshimi was trying to explain the wings on her back were strictly just because she had gotten back from a party, someone had put them on their and she was having trouble getting them off. The family with her offered her a room for the night, figuring she might be in some kind of trouble. Her heart was beating in what seemed to be saying "Shinji" over and over with such a deep passion; that alone she drew courage from. She asked if she could stay until the rain passed over, after in which she would be no more trouble. For these kind people to take in a complete stranger and even offer a room was alone a big help to her. The father took a bite of the steak on his plate, making grunting noises indicating the flavor of the food was well cooked. "So where are you originally from?", The mother asked. Tenshimi wanted to tell her the truth but she couldn't; she paused for a second awating the food from her mouth to be swallowed. "I'm originally fro~" is as far as she got when the child interupted her to say thanks for her action earlier. Tenshimi simply nodded, as not much else could be said. "Is there somewhere we can give you a ride back to?" the husband asked Tenshimi with a deep concerning voice. She thought about it for a second and knew that tommorow was a school day,"I go to Mirai high school if you don't mind. It is somewhere in Tokyo but I'm not sure where." "We can find it and we will drop you off tommorow, until then why don't you stay here for the night.." The mother insisted. Tenshimi thought that to be a relitively good idea seeing as how she didnt know where she was or how to get back. "I will, thank you.."

A smile came from her face that seemed almost like she had a twinkle of hope, even if it was overall going to be shortlived. She didn't have much time left and was going to reap the consequences of her selfishness what looked like a little earlier than what she had planned. At least she had given Shinji and his family riches to live happily after she was gone. She was building up a hope that someone battleing with a kind of cancer would have.. It was that unsure feeling, that hole in your heart. She hated that feeling, part of the reason she was already believeing what would happen to her next; and it wasn't anything good. She couldn't help but to think of Shinji as the rain was crashing violently into the roof. Kind of like when she would tell him, she thought. But how does she say goodbye to the one person who makes her life whole? It didn't matter, it was inevitable.

"May we be excused?", the children asked. the parents nodding in agreement with eachother before telling the kids they can go. As they run off the sound of children running off to play reminds her of her younger days with Shinji, before they were torn apart by fate. "Well let us show you to your room." The father spontaniously said. His wife stood to the side cleaning up the table and when Tenshimi tried to help was turned away. She didn't want to leave the house and just be a burden, she wanted to help with something to show her appreciation. "Here we are, it's kinda small but it should do for a night." She looked in astonishment at the way the room had been decored, it was like a boys room. Almost like someone had lived her before hand; they probably moved out, she thought. The father shut the door slowly and left her at peace. In front of her was a mirror; and when she looked at it with her eyes gazed into it deeply she told herself she was going to be ok. That everything was going to be ok, that she would one day see him again, knowing even then it was a lie.

Shinji had no choice but to head home, the rain was getting too severe to go looking for someone he doesn't have a starting point for; it was like searching the moutains for a penny. The raindrops hitting his head were so big in proportion it felt like it was hailing lightly. He took shelter under a giant oak tree holding his hand out hoping to catch a ride home. He watched hopelessly as car by car passed him up, his eyelids growing heavy and his body weak. He was dozing off for a few seconds standing perfectly still before waking up and realizing he had his hand out repeatedly. He looked around him and looked with hopes to elsewhere take shelter. His eyes very carefully scan the area around; making sure to to keep his hand held out for a ride.

The cathdral building was always an option; seeing as how he hadn't gone far when the rain suddenly started violently pouring down. His mind was filled with so much to tell the girl he loved. He had gone over ten years without seeing her, but wasn't even sure right now if he ever would again. The old man was tyring to write something on the board, something important; he was sure of the meaning however, even if it wasn't written. He was wishing she wouldn't have given the money to them because her time was worth so much more. He thought it to be good to talk to the old man again, but not yet he thought. He had to make sure what he heard the first time was true before stepping foot into a new set of truths.

The clouds in the greyest of skies roared loudly with the sound of thunder, followed shortly by a strike of lightining. Shinji knew himself to be safe, in his science class he learned to take refuge underneath trees in case of a storm; with his raincoat around him and the umbrella he was given he was fighitng off the pouring rain a drop at a time. How were Yuna and Sakurai doing he wondered; if they had more progress then in his own desperate search.

Tenshimi knew it to be too early to go to bed; so instead, being in a new place she decided to explore it a bit. She wasn't the snooping type, but it was there fault for leaving everything out. She looked across the room at a brown, rectanglar shaped music box that grabbed her attention. It matched the room's color of an ocean blue rather well she thought. The walls were glimmering with a beauty on the surface, and yet appeared as if they contained a secret beyond what the outside held. The windows had a shape of almost saddened eyes; looking outside she wondered if this is what it must be like to be beautiful on the outside and be so sad on the inside; she wondered if this is what Shinji saw when he looked into her eyes for the first time. From leaning over the window she attempted to grab the music box. She opened it but soley in vein, nothing was working. Was there an On/Off switch hidden somewhere, perhaps it needed batteries or something. It was just one more thing in her life not going to work for her. She gently set it down upon the dresser it was so quietly displayed.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she quickly rushed to the bed and sat in an upright position; she didn't want to be caught snooping around with things that weren't hers. After getting comfortable she responded with a soft and gentle, "Please come in.." It was just the mother of the household coming to offer her a bath and a fresh change of clothes, in which she gratefully accepted.

Shinji sat all alone wondering if he should just run away, being already on a different part of town. He didn't want to be a burden to his mother anymore, to Tenshimi, the girl who's heart he so longed for, to anyone. He couldnt do that though, he was only a month away from graduating. His graduation was important, then he could get a job and help his mother in the way she deserved it. Sometimes problems just seemed so much easier running away from them instead of facing them. Life was about the choices one makes, the actions determined by one's firmly planted heart; a decesion. Now was his decision time, the time most important in a young mans' life. Now was the time he would stand, even in the crashing rain opposing him. He was going to summon up as much courage as he had from his heart and stay firmly grounded moving forward with faith; the faith he was going to find her, to love her, .. to keep her forever in his heart.


End file.
